End It Now
by hollowsoulZzz
Summary: A romance story between Loke and my OC, Thora, who is Macao's daughter. Thora has the element of lightnight, she and Loke are best friends, but then she leaves for a year or so to train in the mountains. Thora doesn't know Loke's secret, and he was hoping he'd be gone by the time she returned. No such luck, not in this fanfiction! Rated M for sex scenes? Maybe? if I feel like it.
1. Welcome Back

Thora's POV:

"Well, I'm home." I smiled, making my way across the city to my guild. I stepped in to see that nothing had changed a bit, not that I expected it to, I had only been gone for a year or so.

I walked up to Mirajane who was cleaning some glasses at the counter.

"How's it going MJ?" I asked her. She turned around and leapt onto me, latching me into a hug.

"Thora you're back!" She exclaimed, she slowly let go of me. "And you didn't shock me when you touched me!"

"Yeah, you could say after all that time in the mountains, I finally learned how to control the magical electric flow through my body." I explained. I looked around the bar and saw my Father sitting with Reedus. I decided to play a little trick on him…well scare him.

I snuck up behind my father and stuck out my finger, charging up electricity I let it flow into my finger and when I poked him in the shoulder, into him so he'd receive a shock.

"Ah! Thora!?" He exclaimed, "THora!"

He embraced me, Cana, who was watching the scene from under an ale barrel, stopped drinking and shouted, "Welcome home!"

That's when I was surrounded by everyone else.

"Romeo will be so excited to see you!"

"Did you get the shock thing under control?"

"How was the mountains?!"

I answered all their questions and discussed my journey.

"Hey Miss Frizz, tell me you were able to get stronger?" A familiar voice came from behind the crowd. I looked over Levy's head to see Gray.

"Why don't you come over here and find out." I smirked, challenging him.

He smirked back and walked the opposite direction, "Maybe later, I'll give you a day or two to rest up."

"How generous!" I quipped and smiled. I looked all around me and saw all my Fairy Tail friends and family…almost all.

"Where's Natsu and Loke?"

The crowd got silent but it went unnoticed.

"Well Natsu is off looking for igneal, he'll be back in a few days." Gray explained, "Loke on the other hand, might be a little-"

Mirajane cut him off, "He's probably at home."

"Oh I should go surprise him then!" I exclaimed.

"THora!" Dad exclaimed, "Just wait for him to come back."

I grimaced, "You guys are acting weird, I'll catch ya later." I smiled and ran down the street.

His apartment wasn't far from here. Loke's my best friend, since maybe two to two and a half years ago. I reached his apartment building and took out the key he gave me.

His apartment was a mess, like him, like always. I smirked, seeing stuff crammed into corners all over the place. It looks like he tried to clean up recently but didn't get very far.

I heard a noise come from his bedroom.

Is he still sleeping?! That's not going to work. I slowly made my way to his room and opened the door.

"Loke I'm back!" I called out.

I looked at the scene in front of me and my face burned like Natsu's fire. Loke was on top of a half naked girl in bed.

"Huh?!" Loke said intelligently.

I sputtered and backed up his eyes met mine.

"I'm s-so s-sorry, I-I shouldn't h-have b-b-barged in!" I exclaimed and slammed the door behind me. Once safe behind the door I let out a sigh, I heard his sigh too, instead of eavesdropping like I wanted to, I left his apartment and tried to walked off the heat in my face.

Loke's POV:

I was on top of a girl who at the moment I couldn't remember her name, when Thora bursts in. I looked at her and felt my chest lurch into my throat.

"I'm s-so s-sorry, I-I shouldn't h-have b-b-barged in!" She exclaimed and slammed the door behind her. The girl underneath me was mortified as I continued staring star struck at the door. Partly because I didn't think that would ever happen to me and partly because I thought I'd be gone before I saw her again.

"Loke…who was that…?" The girl under me asked menacingly. I recovered and looked down at the girl underneath me. Kana, her name came back to me, light pink hair, down to her voluptuous breasts, flawless skin, sweet blue eyes and perfect pink lips.

"Just an old friend in fairy tail who's been gone for a while, she must have came to say she was back." I explained smoothly and leaned in her ear, "I'm sorry about the interruption princess."

The moan I received was plenty proof she forgave me. I nibbled on her ear as she reached for the buckle of my pants. I smirked and looked at her face, but instead of fair skinned, blue eyed, pink haired, big breasted Kana, I saw Thora. Her short spikey dark blue hair, bright ice blue eyes, and quirky smile, she had the kind of smile that lifted up the corner of one side of her lips slightly and then the other side had a dimple. Her lopsided grin and her tanned skin. I held my breath and looked down at her body. My mind changed that aswell, it was Thora's tan, flawless body, her breasts were obviously smaller than Kana's but firmer. Her frame under me was slim and muscular not curvy, and the obvious Fairy Tail tattoo emblem above her left breast.

I jumped back after taking it all in.

"loke what's wrong?!" Kana exclaimed.

"I-Uh-" Stuttering, I had to think of an excuse, "I'm sorry princess, My frend Thora has caught me completely off guard, before she left, we had an argument, I suspect she came here to apologize, and now I'm worried for my friend."

"Oh, that's so sweet, why don't you give me one last kiss and I'll be on my way, than go to fairy tail and talk to her, she's only a friend right?" She said.

I smiled and leaned in and kissed her, when I pulled away again it was Thora's face I saw.

"Right?"

"Yes, only a friend." I said and smiled lightly.

"Good." She said and put her blouse on. Kana collected her purse and left.

I sighed, "Why'd she have to come back so soon…"

I put a shirt on aswell and headed towards the guild. When I got there I saw Cana sitting alone, that meant she wasn't here. Before she left, we were a team. Thora, Cana and Loke. If she was stting with anyone it be Cana. I was about to turn around and leave when I heard Mirajane's voice, "Loke, Thora is back!"

"I know." I mumbled and ran a hand through my hair, "She showed up at my apartment."

"Did you guys have reunion sex?" Cana asked bluntly. I facepalmed.

"NO THANK YOU!" Macao Conbolt exclaimed, "That's my daughter you're talking about!"

"We're just friends." I said coolly.

"Yeah okay maybe to her, but ever since she left you've had a string of girls on your side, your just trying to replace her." She sipped her beer.

I glared at my partner and she just smirked.

She wasn't all right… She knew my feelings for Thora, but when she left I had nothing else to distract me from my guilt about Karen, so I latched onto other girls, that she didn't know.

"So the Fairy tail player likes my daughter." Macao cracks his knuckles.

"Oh come one Macao, he didn't become Fairy tail's greatest player until after your daughter left!" Cana exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Cana you're making it worse!" I exclaimed.

Macao turned around and walked away, "You better not break her heart."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded, even though he was already turned away. I sat down with Cana who was drinking a barrel of ale again.

"Thanks a lot." I mumbled.

"What ever," She said, "Where is she anyway?"

"I don't know she ran out of my apartment when she walked in on Kana and I." I explained, taking a sip from her half finished beer.

"Wait she walked in on you two!?" She exclaimed and started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Where do you think she is?" I asked.

"Have you forgotten her 'spot'?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. My eyes widened. The hill on the edge of town.

"Thanks!" I said and ran off.

I only joined fairy tail about 2 years ago, and from the start Thora was my best friend. She was the one who found me wandering the streets looking for a guild. She took me to Fairy Tail where I met all the friends I have now. She was always working on controlling her element which was lightning and I was with her every step of the way. Our friendship was a good distraction from the guilt that haunted me, for when ever I was in a mood she would never leave my side. She told me stories about, Natsu, Erza, Elfin, Gray, Mirajane, and Cana. She made sure I didn't get left out of the inside jokes, and even though some weren't as funny as the first time they happened, she told them to me anyway. I think after she gave me all this life that Karen never gave us, I started falling for her. And shortly after that she was leaving to learn to control her element. I took this as a gift, a way for me to disappear without her seeing me and getting too attached like I did.

But she came back too soon.

"Shit."

I reached the hill she usually layed on, to watch the clouds. I looked up in the sky and saw no clouds. Well if she can't watch the clouds from here, and the stars aren't out yet for her to see, what would she be doing?

Something came down and hit me on the head.

"Ow!"

I looked down and saw a shoe. Picking it up, I looked up and saw Thora sitting on the thickest branch of the only oak tree on this hill.

I smirked and looked back down pretending I didn't notice her. She knew better though.

"Oh dear, it seems a young maiden has lost her glass slipper.." I said in a depressed princely way. "Now I must search the entire kingdom for the owner of this size 10 glass slipper…"

"Hey!" She called, jumping down in the process. "I'm a size 9 and a half!"

I showed her the label on her sneaker that said 10.

"These shoes run small!" She yelled.

I laughed. She hit me with her other shoe that I hadn't noticed was off.

"Where are your socks?!" I exclaimed.

"I put them in a bird nest, I figured the birds could use them as sweaters when it gets cold." She explained.

I stifled a laugh, "Did you really?"

She looked at me with an extremely serious face, then broke out in laughter, "No!"

"Then where are your socks!?" I asked laughing aswell.

"I went into the creek down below and took my socks and shoes off. But my socks fell in so they're all wet." She said.

"…and?"

"AND, I put them on that big rock over there in the sun to dry." She sighed.

"Story telling with you is exhausting." I quipped.

She rolled her eyes, "My stories are always the most entertaining."

"Because you exaggerate."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Loke! I swear to celestrial king and all of his subjects that I don't exaggerate." She looked at me. Then looked down, realized what she just said and said, "Oh, I guess I do."

"Celestrial King?" I repeated.

"Yeah, my master in the mountains made me study things that had NOTHING to do with elemental magic control, I learned a lot about the gate keys, I found them interesting, I don't know why you're so freaked out about those kinds of wizards, I think their cool." She ranted. "I mean to have trust in your spirit that they'll help you in your time of need is amazing. I don't think I could be a celestrial wizard."

That last part she mumbled. Aparently the whole guild is like her family, but theres only a handful that she'd trust with her life. One day on a mission I remember her yelling at me to pull myself together, that she was relying on me and she trusted my judgement. Later when the job was over Cana came over to me and explained that few have been recognized to have her back full 100%. Not even Cana.

I remember another time when I asked Thora why she didn't trust Cana completely to rely on.

She explained that she loved Cana, like she did all of fairy tail, but in cana's case it was the alcohol abuse that set Thora off. Thora hardly ever drinks, and when she does, her low tolerance usually gets her in trouble. So its not that she doesn't trust Cana, she doesn't trust her when she's drinking..so pretty much always.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realize that Thora was still talking.

I sighed and silently wished for her to drop the celestrial spirit conversation.

And she did, almost like she read my mind. But something else I could tell was threatening to come out. And I knew what it was.

"After you left…I might have become…depressed." I lied carefully, "And as a distraction I busied myself with girls."

"Hm." She nodded, expecting me to continue.

The sun was starting to set in the distance.

"I know i-it's not right being with all these different girls, but it keeps my mind off…things." I said.

She nodded.

We were silent for a while.

"Do you hate me?" I asked quietly. She laughed.

"I could never hate you." She said and smiled at me. I smiled back and she looked at the sunset. "I don't love your choices though."

I looked down in disappointment. I then felt cold fingers lay on my hand and felt my heart leap into my throat. I gulped. I should end this friendship, before she gets too close…

"Loke." She murmered. Her eyes were slightly closed, she was still staring at the red orange sky.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"Be with as many girls as you feel you need to."She mumbled, my eyes widened, "But-

-Always come back to me, because we have each others backs, we're-"

Her eyes closed all the way the same time the sunlight disappeared from the horizon. A light snoring from her partly open lips alerted me she was asleep.

I smiled slightly at her sleeping form and looked at the stars in the sky.

Looking back down at her I could feel my chest swelling, "Shit."

I moaned and layed back in the grass next to Thora.

"This is a mess."


	2. A Challenge

Thora's POV:

I woke up to someone bouncing next to me, making me fly into the air and fall onto the ground.

"Thora your home!" I heard Romeo exclaim.

I opened my eyes to see I was in my old bedroom at Dad's house.

I looked at Romeo who was sitting on my bed while I was lying on the floor and smiled, "Little punk, I was sleeping."

Romeo helped me up and hugged me.

"Hey bro how's it been?" I asked. "How's school?"

"oh …uh just school, nothing exciting." He mumbled.

"What's going on?" I asked seriously.

"Its nothing… nothing I can't handle!"He smiled. I looked at him warily and smiled.

"C'mon Dad made breakfast." He said rushing me down the stairs.

"Dad COOKS?!" I asked extremely shocked.

"Well he had to learn, we didn't have you to cook for us anymore." He explained as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I saw Dad standing at the stove cooking eggs.

"Aww my men are growing up, Dad cooks and Romeo can handle school problems on his own…I guess they don't need me anymore." I sniffed.

"Hey, just because Dad can cook doesn't mean he should!" Romeo exclaimed, "You should taste it!"

I laughed and hugged my immediate family.

We sat down at the table and I asked, "How'd I get home last night, I thought I fell asleep on my hill?"

"Loke brought you here." Dad grumbled.

I rolled my eyes at my Dad's dislike of my friend.

"He's had a reputation since you left." Dad mutters.

"I know, Loke told me about it." I said.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes until dad said, "I'm going on a job, I shouldn't be gone more than a week."

I noticed Romeo was crest-fallen and I nodded.

"Make sure you return home safe." I said.

"Always." He replied, a grin plastered to his face.

I walked to the guild after my father set out to see if my team wanted to find a job too. My teammates were sitting around drinking.

"Ew Loke, your drinking too?" I grimaced.

"What are you too good for alcohol?" Cana grunted.

"No- I just- don't…" I stuttered. Cana smirked.

"If not, lets have a 'party' at Loke's apartment." She challenged.

"A party?" I asked.

"More like a drinking challenge." She said.

"Wait why at my apartment?" Loke exclaimed.

"Thora's brother is at her house and my cousin is staying with me right now, sooo…." She looked sweetly at Loke.

"I don't think he should have to-"

Cana interrupted me, "I think you just can't handle it."

I glared at her and looked at Loke, "Pleasee!?"

He sighed and nodded.

"Good I'll supply the booze, see ya at 10 frizz-E and lover-boy."

I rolled my eyes, I know she was just teasing us to get a rise out of our emotions, she just wants to have fun.

I heard Loke slam his head on the table.

"Do you want help cleaning your apartment?" I asked innocently.

He looked at me and said, "My apartment's clean."

I snorted, not hiding the fact I disagreed.

"Fine!" He exclaimed, storming out of the guild. I followed him slightly worried, was he actually upset?

We walked in silence for a while until I said, "Is something wrong?"

He looked at me like he was going to say something extremely important, like he was going to explain a huge secret. But instead he just rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I'm just pissed cuz I have to cancel a date now."

"Oh." I nodded. "Sorry."

"Its whatever, not that important." He said.

I nodded as we entered his apartment. I started cleaning right away. Doing dishes, putting clothes in his hamper, and taking garbages out. While he just watched.

"How do you remember where everything is?" He mumbled in irritation.

"Is that why you never put anything away?" I laughed, "Can't remember where it goes?"

I could see his face flush from where I was scrubbing the window pane. I laughed again.

"I'm going to cancel that date, I'll be back in a few."

"Okie doke." I sung.

I cleaned the apartment until around 8 pm where everything was spotless and sat on the couch. There was a knock at the door.

I got up and opened the door. There stood the same girl from yesterday who was with Loke.

"Oh um hi." I said nervously.

"Oh, hello, is Loke here?" She said quickly. Her eyes peered behind me at the cleaned apartment.

"Uh no, he had an errand to run." I said. "Sorry."

"It's alright." She said and narrowed her eyes at me, "You're his Fairy Tail friend."

"Yeah I'm Thora, Loke and I are best friends." I explained.

"Hm, Well don't get too attached to him." She mused.

"I already am quite attached to him." I replied.

"I mean because he and I are dating, you saw what we were doing, just stay out of my way, there's no way you can compete with me." She snarled.

I widened my eyes.

"H-He's just my friend I-I wouldn't-"

She interrupted me, "Just friends? To him maybe not to you."

"He doesn't think of you anymore than a friend, and you'll have to let him go once I'm here." She demanded.

I squinted my eyes and said, "If you just came here to say that, you should leave.

You're words have no affect on me."

She glared at me and said, "Whatever tomboy."

I slammed the door in her face and sat on the couch, huffing.

"Who does she think she is?!" I asked aloud.

I glanced over to a book shelf that had paintings on it. Some were nature scenes, one was a city scene, another was the fairy tail guild building, the last one was Loke and I. I was sitting on his shoulders, squishing his cheeks, while he was pulling on my ears.

I remember when that was painted, it was shortly after Loke decided to join Cana's and my group. Loke and I were sitting around when Reedus commented on how good we looked together, he asked if he could paint us. I remember the conversation.

"_**You two look natural together, could I paint a scene of you guys?" Asked Reedus. Loke and I looked at each other and smiled.**_

"_**Only if you make her look like a droopy eared tomgirl."**_

"_**And you make him look like some sort of four eyed fish!"**_

_**Reedus's eyes widened and asked, "How about a nice picture?"**_

_**I frowned and Loke said, "Okay I have an idea."**_

_**I looked at him and he said, "Get on my shoulders!"**_

_**I smirked and climbed on, he then reached his arms up and pulled on my ears, stretching them, making them look big and obnoxious. I laughed and reached down to squish his cheeks together.**_

"_**PAINT IT NOW!" I yelled.**_

"_**Alright alright," reedus huffed, "You guys are so weird."**_

The door opened behind me and slammed shut. I turned around and saw Loke and Cana holding boxes of different kinds of alcohol.

"…shit." I swore.

"Woah, did you just curse?" Cana exclaimed.

I ignored her question and said, "How many liquor stores did you clean out!?"

"Nevermind that, ready to start?" She asked excitedly.

"AS ready as I'll ever be." I mumbled.

"Oh god, I wish Reedus was here to capture the moment where I Cana Alberona get Thora Conbolt, shitfaced drunk!"

"I don't think it'll be that easy." I said quietly.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve…" She muttered mischievously.

"Pour shot #1 of the night for us Loke!"


	3. Tell Loke I love him too

Loke's POV:

We were on our 5th shot and Thora was getting tipsy. In her slight drunkenness she was getting confident.

"Another!" She yelled, challenging Cana with her eyes. I rolled mine and watched as the girls and I continued shot after shot.

On our next shot it seemed Thora was trying to cheat. As Cana reached up to drink shoot down the shot, she received an electric bolt to the side of her stomach, causing the liquid to spill all over her.

I smiled at her silliness.

"You bitch." She mumbled and poured another shot. They both did another one.

Thora stood up, "I forgot, I mean I need towels, to clean up this."

Her eyes were hardly open as she stumbled towards the kitchen.

"What were you thinking?!" I exclaimed to Cana.

"I was thinking I was gunna get you laid." She smirked.

"I'm not going to take advantage of her while she's drunk!" I yelled.

"I think it'll be her being the one to take advantage."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Thora doesn't like me like that."

"Well tonight would be the perfect night to find that out, you see the last time she was semi-drunk in front of me…she started to spill all her secrets, nothing was sacred to her." Cana explained.

Thora came back out with a bag of ice in her hand.

"Thora dear, you went in the kitchen for a towel." Cana said.

"A-Are you sure?" She stuttered, "Because I could really use some ice, I'm hot."

She opened the bag and strated putting ice cubes down her shirt.

I watched.

"Hey Thora, I'm going to head home, but I think you should stay here with Loke." She mused.

Thora looked at me and smiled,"O-okay ,I love, you byee."

The door closed and I watched as Thora layed on the ground, trying to put ice cubes on her body without them slipping off.

I watched her for a while, her light grey shirt becoming see-thru. I shook my head and stood up.

"Loke- Where are you going?" She whined, "Come here."

She patted a spot next to her and hesitantly I sat down.

"You look sad." She commented, at first I thought she was back to normal but I saw her glazed face and sighed.

"I'm a little sad." I said.

"Don't- be said." She said and reached in her vest pocket. She pulled out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Woah Thora, you smoke?!" I exclaimed.

"They say these things kill you eventually." She said and started to light it up. "We all die, I just thought this might speed up the process."

I almost hit her. I looked at her and grabbed her face, making the cancer stick fall out of her mouth.

"Thora, don't you ever say that again, you have a family, friends you have me!" I exclaimed.

"I know, but I'm sad, and I don't know why, so I try to be happy and silly, but when I'm alone I'm sad again."She sighed. "Plus Loke doesn't like me."

"What?"

"He likes pink haired girl who's mean to me."

I paused and looked at her, she was staring at the fire place.

"Loke loves you." I said finally.

"He does?" She exclaimed, "Well then can you tell him that I love him too?!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I kissed her. Slammed my lips into hers, causing her to gasp. Once she recovered she smiled lazily and kissed back. She was actually very good. I felt her hands roam up my shirt and play with my body.

It was indeed getting hot.

I threw my jacket off and ran my hands back through her hair. She smiled again through the kiss and I stuck my tongue in her mouth. She teased my wet muscle, letting me taste her. She tasted like shots and pixie sticks. I was getting drunk and a sugar high just from making out with her.

Thora raked her nails across my back and I groaned. She broke the kiss to giggle. I looked at her, my face felt hot.

"I-"

She put her finger to my lips and shushed me. She leaned her lips toward mine but stopped at my chin. Giving it a kiss, she traveled down my neck to my collarbone, occationally nipping and sucking. Where the hell did she learn how to do this?! I could feel my member getting harder as she went back up by my ear and roughly pulled with her teeth. I couldn't take this much more.

I took her by the shoulders and slammed her down on the carpeted floor, attacking her neck, while letting my hands explore her body. She gasped from the impact and groaned as I sucked on her collarbone.

I broke away from her skin and shed her first layer, her shirt. I saw that she was wearing a sports bra. I smiled at the thought of that's so her. I took off her bra too, leaving me with her bouncy perky tanned breasts. I hovered over her, kissing down her neck to her chest. I felt her hands roam to my shirt and tug. I think she wanted me to take mine of too.

I brought my mouth to her nipple and bit softly. Thora arched her back and squirmed. I smiled at her reaction. I brought my mouth up to her ear and traced her nipple with my pointer finger gently.

"Did that feel good?" I asked.

She nodded, her eyes were closed.

"Do you want me to do it again?"

Again she nodded.

"I want to hear you say it…" I murmered into her ear.

She shuddered, "Do it again…"

"Do what again?" I teased.

Her eyes snapped open, "Loke!"

"Hm?"

"S-Stop teasing me!" She whined.

I chuckled and kneaded her breasts. She pressed her knee to my crotch and I groaned at the pressure.

Again she pulled at the hem of my shirt and I obliged this time and took it off.

She traced my stomach with her finger, lightly dragging her nail across my body. I leaned down and kissed her, she put her hands on my lower back and traced circles.

Suddenly I felt a small shock on my back and jumped, looking at her, surprised.

Her eyes widened, "I-I'm sorry, D-Did I shock you?"

I smiled and nodded. It surprised me but it kinda felt good. I let my hand wander down her curves to her lower body. I pulled at the hem of her pants and broke the kiss. She nodded and I yanked her jeans down, revealing some black panties. Tossing the jeans aside, I looked at her body. She was so sexy.

I saw her blush and wiggle out of discomfort, "Stop staring!"

I smiled and pulled down her panties. Thora gasped at the quick loss, and I replaced it with my finger. Tracing the outside then I entered one diget. She gasped louder and moaned. She was extremely wet and extremely sensitive. I took my time entering a second diget as she groaned.

"Loke…" She whispered. "Take me please."

Maybe it was the alcohol that made me want to be rash. Maybe it was that she was my weakness. But I obliged and took her.

I pulled down my pants and positioned myself at her enterance. I entered slowly wanting her to enjoy this. I looked at her face and saw pain.

"Shit! A-Are you a virgin?!" I exclaimed. I didn't expect her to be since she was so good at everything else.

She nodded and said, "Just do it!"

I pushed myself all the way in and watch her face contort and a tear slide down her face.

"Thora, I'm sorry!"

She let out a breath and said, "No I'm okay, you can move."

I slowly made myself rock, trying not to groan in pleasure at her tightness and watched her expression turn back to normal. She relaxed and her mouth propped open. She made a little purring noise and moaned. I throbbed inside of her in response. She was so fucking tight.

I started to pick up the pace and we got into a steady motion. Her hands found my hair and she tugged down towards my back, digging her claws into my shoulder blades as I rode her I felt shocks going through my body. She couldn't control her magic. I smiled briefly at the idea that I was charging her.

"Harder!" She cried.

I smirked and slammed into her, making her squeak and another shock sent to me.

"Ah! Ah!" She cried.

"Fuck, Thora!" I screamed, going faster.

"Loke!"

And as soon as the decision was made, it ended. We both released and I pulled out of her, collapsing next to her on the carpet.

"I love you.." I mumbled. I looked over at my sweaty partner to see her asleep. I laughed and picked her up.

I took her in my room at put her in my bed. I layed her clothes on thw foot of the bed for when she woke up, I would take the couch.

Laying on the couch, falling asleep, my nightmare began.


	4. Boy Troubles

Thora's pov:

I opened my eyes to see that I was not in my bedroom but Loke's. I thought back to last night and couldn't remember much. Only the dream I had. I pushed the blanket off me and froze. Seeing I was naked.

It wasn't a dream.

"Oh my god." I whispered. I jumped up and winced, knees buckling and falling to the ground. It hurt! I saw my clothing at the end of the bed. I carefully put on my sports bra and panties followed by my pants and vest.

I ventured out into the living room and saw Loke snoring on the couch.

My faced burned after seeing him. Should I be mad? I was intoxicated, it shouldn't have had happened! But am I regretting it? I-I don't know what to do! I like him, I might love him. But he's my friend. He couldn't like me.

A flashback from my dream alerted me otherwise.

"_**Loki loves you."**_

I crept over to his sleeping form and saw his sunglasses were still on his face. I smiled lightly and gently took them off, leaving them at his side.

I headed back home.

Hot water cascaded down my body and soothed my aching muscles.

I wondered if he was awake right now. Or was he still sleeping, expecting me to be sleeping in the room adjoined.

Stepping out of the shower I shook the water off my hair and looked at my body in the mirror.

"Shit!" I cried out. I saw the bruising red mark at the crook of my neck. "Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!"

That's it, I'm hiding until this goes away.

It was about a week and a half and I put all Loke thoughts out of my head. I tried to keep myself occupied with Romeo but I could see he was anxious aswell. He was worried about Dad. I'd be lieing if I said I wasn't worried, he said he'd be gone a week and tomorrow it be two weeks.

"Thora?"

"What Romeo?" I asked. I was cooking breakfast for us. Blueberry pancakes.

"Why haven't you been to the guild?" He asked.

I froze, "I'm uh, taking a break."

He scoffed, "Yeah right."

I rolled my eyes and we ate in silence.

Finally we were done, Romeo invited me to walk to the guild with him and I was about to decline when he said, "I could just tell everyone you're really sick and have them all visit you here…"

I darkened, "You wouldn't."

He smirked and said, "I guess we're going."

"Brat." I muttered and we started going.

We got to the guild and I told Romeo to go in without me. I'd be in, in a minute.

"You better, or I'm sending someone after you." He responded.

I sighed and stood in front of fairy tail like an idiot, trying to decide if I should go in. He would probably be there.

"Thora!?" I heard a familiar yell, "Hey Thora!" I turned around and saw Natsu and Happy coming at me.

"Natsu!" I exclaimed.

I got tackled by him and he grinned looking down at me.

"You're back!"

"You're back!" I repeated, "I've been here for two weeks!"

"We got a tip that Igneal might be in the dock towns, we went to check it out." He explained.

"Was he?" I asked.

"No just some stupid wannabe wizard, destroying the fairy tail name!" He pouted.

I smiled, "Poor Natsu."

He smiled back and then frowned, "You smell weird."

"Natsu!" I heard a girl yell at him. "Don't smell her!"

He got up off me, and helped me to my feet.

"She smells different than before!" He explained.

"You don't point that out to people!"

I looked at the girl. She was tall, blonde with blue eyes, fair skin and huge boobs.

"Hi, I'm Lucy!" She exclaimed.

I smiled, "Thora, are you going to be joining Fairy Tail?"

She nodded, "I hope so!"

"Cool, we need more female wizards, the testosterone levels are getting intense." I mused.

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" Natsu screamed, kicking in the door.

I sighed and we walked in.

Almost instantly natsu attacked another guild member. I smiled as Lucy was shocked. The two were fighting and Happy bounced off people who then in turn attacked each other.

"So Natsu finally made it back?!"

Gray stood up in his boxers, lucy shrieked.

"Gray your clothes!" I called.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" He yelled, "COME AND FIGHT ME NATSU!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Natsu yelled back.

Elfmen came into the mix and got too close to the fire and ice pair, he ended up getting clocked in the face and went flying.

Lucy shrieked again and I made my way over to the bar next to Cana, I didn't see Loke so I figured I was safe.

"It's so noisy in here…" She complained.

I looked at her and smiled, I missed my friend.

"Havent seen you in a while." She mused, putting down her wine. "What scared you off?"

"Well- um-"

"It was rhetorical, I know what happened."

"He told you?" I grimaced.

"He only confirmed what I assumed was going to happen." She said.

I watched as the fighting continued around us then looked at her, "Wait, did you plan that?!"

"Well duh." She said.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Why would you do that!"

"Whats the big deal?" She asked, "Its about time you guys were a couple."

"We're NOT a couple, it shouldn't have happened!" I yelled, "I can't believe you!"

Cana slammed her drink down, "Enough, you guys better settle down."

She activated a tarot card. Everyone else also started up their magic. I sighed, cue Master Makarov.

He made his enterance and calmed everyone down. A speech was made and everyone smiled.

"Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number 1!"

We all cheered and out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of orange. I turned my head and saw Loke with two girls on either side. A twisting in my stomach alerted me I wasn't okay with this. I grimaced. I disappeared for two weeks…

I sighed and got water from MJ.

Slurping it down I heard my brother's conversation with the guild master.

"Why isn't my Dad back yet?"

"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo."

"But he said it take at most a week!" He exclaimed, "He's been gone two!"

I rushed over to them in time for Romeo to punch master in the face, "JERK!"

The whole guilds eyes were on us as I chased Romeo out. For a millisecond I caught Loke's eye, but ignored my heart ache.

"He'll be back!" I explained to my brother. He was sobbing.

"It's all my fault!" he cried, "I kept pressuring him to do another job, he shouldn't have done it!"

I rubbed his back and held him. Suddenly I noticed how much bigger he got.

"Dad is going to be fine." I explained, "He can take care of himself."

"But- but-"

I saw a hand on Romeo's head and we both looked at the owner to see Natsu. He didn't say anything but I knew what he was doing.

"Natsu wait, I'll go with you."

"No, take care of Romeo, I'll bring your Dad back."

I nodded and took Romeo home.

We spent the rest of the day catching up. I showed him some of my magic, he told me what I missed around here.

"My mom has a new boyfriend." He explained.

"Julie is dating again?" I asked. He nodded.

"She keeps switching from guy to guy though." Romeo said. We were sitting on his bed in his room. "I'm hoping she'll get back together with Dad."

I smiled sadly. My mom was my age, 18, when she had me, Dad was younger, 16. Mom raised me until I was 4 and she died, I was sent back to Dad who was 20. He had me be babysat by a lot of the guild members, one of which was Laxus. Who led me to know my magic potential was electric.

Romeo on the other hand, his mom, Julie, is an on and off girlfriend of Dad's, they never really loved each other, Dad doesn't even like her that much anymore, but he loves Romeo and puts up with her.

"I'm afraid."

He brought me back from my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"That everyone I care about… they'll be gone."

"Romeo, you have to trust us, we're strong, and once you train you're going to be strong too, and you can protect us, everyone in fairy tail is a family, we all love-" I paused, "Each other and will do anything to protect our family."

Romeo hugged me and lied down; I could tell he was worn out so I left the room.

The stars were out tonight, I noticed as I passed by the window. Earlier this week its been so cloudy, now's my chance.

I grabbed my sneakers and went to my hill.

My hill was my favorite place in the world. It had everything, soft grass, a small stream, a big oak tree, and it was up high and away from everything to be just mine. Well and maybe Loke's.

He was the one that got be interested in watching the stars. I've always been a cloud watcher, but because of him, I'm also a star gazer. I sighed as I thought of the ginger magician.

I reached the top of the hill and lied in the grass. I saw constellations in the sky.

I saw pisces and orion and the north star. Loke taught me to be able to locate them all, but some are easier to be seen in different parts of the year.

I layed there for a good two hours until I finally got up and went home. Collapsing into bed. Drifting into an uneasy sleep.

I woke up to a happy cry.

"DAD!"

I rushed outside to see Romeo on top of Dad. Natsu and Lucy at his side.

"You came back, I'm so sorry dad!" Romeo cried.

"No I'm sorry I worried you!"

"I can handle it, because I'm a wizard's son!"

"Next time those kids are giving you trouble, ask them can your dad kill 19 monsters, mine can!" he grinned.

"thanks Natsu, Thanks Lucy!"

We smiled as the trio walked back to the guild. I joined in the family hug.

"I'm glad your safe." I murmered.

"Always."

I stayed in the house for another week, debating my feelings about him. Most of the time I was screaming into my pillow. I'm pretty sure my Dad is about ready to call for help, so I guess I'll come out of hiding.

"She lives!" Romeo joked as I walked out of my room.

"Ha ha, very funny." I muttered.

"Going to the guild?" He asked.

"Yup."

I walked over to the guild and sat down at the bar, not acknowledging anyone.

"Hey Thora, did you hear, Erza's coming back." Mirajane said.

My eyes widened, "Crap…"

MJ just smiled and gave me a water bottle.

"Thanks."

I drank half the water bottle and looked around the guild. Gray and Natsu were fighting. Nearby Loke had his arm over Lucy's shoulder. I watched as Loke reeled back after seeing something.

"You're not a celestial wizard are you?!" I heard him yell. I smirked.

"Huh?" was her intelligent answer.

When it was confirmed He ran back against the wall where another girl was waiting. I don't think he's seen me. I watched as he whispered something into the girls ear. She giggled and Loke led her out of the guild. I slammed my head on the bar table.

I heard Natsu and Gray's insult war behind me, everyone was laughing.

SLAM

"We've got bad news!" Loke yelled, "Erza's here!"

Everyone freaked.

Her steps grew closer. In came Erza.

Everyone murmered nervously, awaiting what was to come.

"Now listen up, While I was on the road I heard a few things," She started, "Word is fairy tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not certainly care, but I most certainly do!"

I stiffened.

"Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking!"

"Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit."

"Nav, I expected to see you dawdling in front of the request board, just pick a job!"

"Macao-"

She shook her head.

"-I don't even know where to begin with you, you cause so much trouble, I've almost given up."

I smiled.

"Don't you laugh at your father Thora, I expect you got your elemental magic under control?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am." I stuttered.

"Good, are Natsu and Gray here?" She asked.

I looked at the pair to see them pretending to get along. I rolled my eyes.

Seeing that all the 'fun' was over I went back to my water bottle and drank the rest. A feeling of being watched washed over me and I looked around to catch eyes with Loke. His face was expressionless, but mine could be described as red and hot.

I turned my head, "MJ, can I have another water please?!"

She gave me the bottle and I chugged it.

"Something wrong Thora, you've been absent quite a lot since you got here." She noted.

I sighed and nodded, "Boy troubles."

"Don't tell me Loke's confessed." She smiled.

"How does everyone know about this?!" I exclaimed.

"Thora you're cluless, he's liked you since almost day 1." She giggled. I repeatedly slammed my head on the bar table.

Somone walked into the guild and I saw it was the girl from before, I saw Loke and her talk, couldn't hear what they were saying but they left. I groaned.

"Maybe you should talk to him?" MJ asked.

I sighed and nodded, walking out of the guild. I saw the pair walk hand in hand down the street, I stuck out my tongue and followed them.

They went to a house I wasn't familiar with. It must be the girls house. I didn't want to see what happened from there. I walked away.

Thinking back to our skin touching. Our lips synchronized. Our bodies as one.

My face flushed.

"Gahh!" I shook my head.

I opened the door to my house and stomped to my room.

"Back already?" Romeo smirked.

"Yup."

Yet another week. I was eating an egg omlet with salsa. I was stuffing my face when I felt a lurch in my stomach, I rushed to the bathroom, emptying my stomach's contents.

As I was retching I heard footsteps at the bathroom door.

"Thora are you okay?" It was Romeo.

I spit out the bile and rinsed my mouth.

"Yeah, probably just food poisoning."

I layed in bed reading a book until I fell asleep.

I screamed and sat up, feeling a pain in my lower stomach. I looked down to see blood all over my thighs and groin. I screamed and screamed in agony as my stomach bulged and grew. Then someone else screamed.

"Thorrraaa!" a young voice screamed. "Thoraa!"

The echoed voice silenced.

"THORA!"

My eyes snapped open and I looked around, seeing Romeo was staring at me wide eyed.

"Wha-What?!"

I looked down at my legs and stomach to see I was fine. I sighed with relief.

"Thora, are you okay!?" He exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah, really bad dream…" I moaned.

Romeo sat on my bed, "What about?"

I thought back and said, "Well-"

I froze.

"Wait a minute…"

I ran out of the room, leaving a confused romeo.

I tried to walk normally to the store but I couldn't help running anxiously.

The store was only a few blocks down, I paid for what I needed and got home and tried it.

Three minutes later.

"Fuck."


	5. Fury for Phantom

I'm pregnant.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I paced back and forth in my room. What should I do?! Dad's on a job right now, unfortunately I can't tell Romeo unless I want the whole guild to know, Cana?

I guess she'd be the one to help me out.

I jogged to the guild and opened the door, gazing at everyone inside. I didn't see Cana, but Loke was sitting at our table. I gulped and shook my head, figuring next to look for would be Mirajane. I walked over to the bar and sat down.

Mirajane came over with a water bottle and handed it to me.

"Thanks, um Mirajane can we talk for a moment?" I asked quietly.

"oh sure whats up Thora?" She asked.

"Well the thing is um, I-I'm uh pregnant."

"What!?" She exclaimed with stars in her eyes, "That's fantastic!"

"No its not!" I shushed her, "I don't know what to do!"

"Well I'm guessing the first thing to do is to tell the father." She said calmly.

"We haven't spoken in weeks."

"Ah, so it is Loke."

I slammed my head onto the bar table.

"I'm not ready to have kids." I muttered.

MJ sighed and said, "It's getting late, why don't you sleep on it?"

I nodded and walked out of the guild not looking anyone in the eye.

As I walked home I contemplated my life. Loke loves me. I know that, but do I love him? I mean, in usual circumstances I'd turn to him before anyone else, and he would with me. We're able to cheer each other up instantly. But love? I don't know.

When I was a little girl I had a crush on teenage Laxus. He was hot and also took very good care of me, even if he didn't admit it. He showed me elemental magic, he even told me about the Dragon Lacrama placed in his body.

But that was the only other strong feeling I've had for a boy. I've never had a boyfriend, I've never even thought about the stuff Loke and I did that night.

The flashbacks were enough to make my face red. A fluttering feeling in my stomach reminded me of phrases in romance novels I've read. Butterflies in your stomach.

I sighed and walked in my house, crashing on the couch.

"Thora! Thora wake up!" The world was shaking around me.

"Hm?" I asked. "Romeo?"

"It's the guild!" He exclaimed, "It's been attacked!"

I sprung off the couch and asked, "Are you serious is everyone okay?!"

"Yeah- Thora…" Romeo looked down. "They did it during the night after we left, you slept in, Dad came back and told me to wake you."

"Who did it?!" I exclaimed. I heard crackling all around me but I didn't care.

"Thora calm down." Romeo said soothingly. He reached out to touch my arm and made contact. I heard a crack.

"AHH!" He yelled out. I jumped at his yell and saw him writhing on the ground, bolts of energy going through him.

"Romeo!" I exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine.." He mumbled and sat up, "Just calm down okay?"

I grimaced as he smiled weakly at me.

"I'm going to the Guild." I said, He nodded.

"Stay calm."

I focused my magic back into my core to make sure I didn't electrocute anyone else. From a distance I could see Fairy Tail's demented shape. Rods of metal sticking out from the building. I stopped in front of it and glared at the damage.

I saw Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy staring at it too. They had been on a job.

"Who did this?" Natsu snarled, "Who did this to our guild!?"

"It was Phantom." MJ said from behind us. I looked at her.

I followed them down to the basement, the only whole part of our guild. I could feel myself losing control. We reached the last step ad I saw my Dad sitting with Wakabah.

"Dad!" I exclaimed and ran over.

"Thora, it's nice to see you." He said and hugged me.

"What is Fairy Tail going to do about retailiation?" I asked intently.

"Master Makarov doesn't want us to do anything." Wakabah explained.

I narrowed my eyes. Wakabah moved back a fraction.

"What do you mean, they attacked us!" I exclaimed. I could hear Natsu having the same argument with master. "They destroyed our home!"

I heard the crackling around me and saw Dad's eyes widen. I breathed in and out slowly and calmed down.

"This is bullshit." I muttered and sat at the table.

I stayed moping in the guild for the whole day.

"Hey, Thora." I looked up and saw Levy's smiling face.

"Oh hey Levy."I mumbled.

"Word around the guild is that you're not talking with Loke at the moment." She said.

"Uhg, why does everyone have to know?!" I groaned.

"Well I wanted to invite you to stay with me, jett and Droy tonight. Macao and Romeo are staying with Wakabah and Reedus." She explained.

I smiled at her and nodded, "I would love to."

We walked outside and because we were in the basement I hadn't noticed it got dark.

"Hm we should hurry." I said and the four of us walked to Levy's place. We were walking along the canal when I heard a metal clinking noise from behind me. I turned around and didn't see anything so I shrugged and linked arms with levy.

"So how's team shadowgear these days?" I asked.

"We get stronger each day!" Jett exclaimed.

"Yeah when we work together there's nothing we can't accomplish!." Droy added.

"I wish my team would be so energetic about jobs." I smiled at them.

Suddenly I detected magic and we all turned around. A force was coming straight at us.

I tried to dodge but got hit and knocked back 10 feet. I got up shakenly and opened my eyes to see Jett and Droy fighting against a guy with black spikey hair and peircings.

It was obvious who it was. Black Steel Gajeel of the Phantom Lord guild. I watched his attacks and noticed he never let go of the metal he was using, I smirked and saw Jett, Droy and Levy fall down.

"Too scared to fight, fairy fly?!" He mocked.

"Why don't you come find out." I glared, looking at my fallen comrades.

I saw the corner of his lips twitch upwards into a smirk. His arm turned into a steel battering ram. It came shooting towards me. Summoning all my magic I charged up my body with my fury. Making my body an outlet. The second the metal slammed into my chest both Gajeel and I shot back. Him from electrocution, Me from force.

I recovered faster though. He was writhing on the ground when I yelled, "I'm an electric elemental, and you're my steel conductor, you hit me, you will fry!"

I glared at him as he got back to his feet.

"Nice little trick fairy fly, lets see who's attack is stronger then!"

My eyes widened, I didn't expect him to be okay with being electrocuted. He made his arm into a metal hammer and swung at me. I jumped up to dodge and looked up to the sky. I don't have time to summon lightning, my most accurate attack, I'm going to have to strike him on my own.

I put all my magic into my finger tips and charged lightning, dragging it around me as I came back down. My feet hit the pavement and I shot it at the Steel Dragon. Where I shot exploded and smoke filled the air.

I was coughing and backing out of the smoke.

"Did I get him?" I muttered.

I turned around and was face to face with him. On instinct I charged up more power but was running low and wasn't fast enough. He sent his iron toed boots into my chest. Making me fly back 20 feet into a brick wall.

Traveling in and out of conscienceness, I felt my body be picked up and dragged away.

I am going to die. Darkness.

Loke's POV:

I watched her from a distance for weeks, wanting to approach her but I wouldn't know what to say. It was obvious that she regrets what happened and she hasn't talked to me about anything. I was watching her from the corner of the basement when she found out about the Guild. I understood wy she was so upset. She's been here since she was a toddler, she grew up at this guild. Fairy tail is her home.

Seeing her so upset and angry made me uncomfortable, she's not an angry person, she's silly, liught hearted and kind. So when I saw her nailed up by her clothes to the tree in the park. I almost lost it.

I stood at the tree with Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Gray.

Gramps was walking past the crowd.

"I can take our head quarters being reduced to rubble, but I will not let harm come to my children without taking revenge!" He yelled. "We have no choice but to go to war!"

The old man was absolutely livid.

The paramedics showed up and got Thora, Levy, Jett and Droy down. I watched as they took them to the hospital. I was going to sit in the hospital room with them but Lucy was in there and I couldn't bring myself to be around her.

I felt the vibration of my power fading, I stopped and clenched my fist. Dammit Karen, not now.


End file.
